Trust your heart
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: Kikyo just broke up with Inuyasha and Inuyasha finds a way to get Kikyo back, by using the new girl named Kagome to make Kikyo jealous. But what happens when InuYasha spends time with Kagome. Will a new love happen for him? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Moving, new school, bad boy!

'I can't believe I'm moving away…' 16 year old Kagome Higurahi thought to herself. Kagome sighed and packed the last things that were in her room. Her room was empty. Kagome looked at the room's wall, there were flowers and clouds painted on her wall. They were painted when she was a little toddler…when everyone was happy…and when her father was alive. Kagome touched the wall and rubbed it gently and closed her eyes. She remembered when her father and her painted the wall.

*Flashback*

"_Great job honey, I love how you painted the flowers…" Kagome's father, , said with a smile. Kagome returned a smile and thanked him. "Are you guys thirsty?" Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi, asked walking in the room with 2 lemonade drinks in her hands. "Sure!" Kagome's father said smiling. When turned around to take the drink from 's hand. Kagome painted on her father's back and laughed. laughed too and pained on top of Kagome's head with blue paint. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome laughed._

*End of flashback*

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed. 'Those were the good old times…where everyone was happy…' Kagome thought to herself. 'Every time I see this wall…it makes me cry…and it brings me back to the day when…you got murdered…' Kagome could feel a tear roll down her cheek. "Honey, are you packed up?" Mrs. Higurashi asked walking into her room. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Kagome quickly wiped away the tears and turned to her mother and responded, "N…nothing…" Mrs. Higurashi set down the box that she was holding and hugged Kagome. "I know Kagome…I miss him too…" Kagome started crying in her mother's shoulder. Mrs. Higurashi gently stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. After a few minutes of crying, Kagome stopped crying. "Are you alright now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome nodded trying to give a smile. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Already, let's go." Mrs. Higurashi picked up the box and left the room. Kagome picked up her luggage and took a last glimpse of her room and left. Kagome walked outside and walked to the car. Right before Kagome was about to go inside her car, her best friend Lilly called out, "Kagome wait!" Kagome turned away from her car and faced her best friend. "Phew, I thought I was not going to catch up to you in time." Lilly said out of breath from running. Lilly took out a small box and gave it to Kagome. Kagome opened the box to find a pretty golden bracelet. "Is this…for me?" Kagome asked. Lilly smiled and nodded. "I saw you looking at that bracelet for a couple of months and I thought that I would buy this for you." Lilly said. Kagome smiled and gave her best friend a hug. "Thank you, Lilly." Kagome said smiling. "No, thank you for being my friend…" Lilly said hugging back. "Come on Kagome, we have to go now!" Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome and Lilly pulled away and gave each other one last smile, then Kagome went inside the car. While the car was driving away, Kagome waved her best friend Lilly good bye and Lilly waved good bye back. Kagome looked at the bracelet that her best friend gave her. 'Please don't forget me…Lilly' Kagome thought to herself as she held her bracelet closely to her heart.

…

"Well honey, how do you like your new room?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome shrugged a bit and said, "It's okay…" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded. "I'm going to make dinner…dinner is ready in 2 minutes, okay?" Kagome nodded. Then Mrs. Higurashi left her room to make dinner. Kagome looked around her new room and sighed. 'I guess I'm going to start getting used to this new room…' Kagome thought. Kagome looked out of her window and closed her eyes. "I…wish something exciting happens…" Kagome said to herself. "Kagome, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi called out from the kitchen. "Coming!" Kagome called out. Kagome ran out her room and went into the kitchen to eat dinner.

….

"Well, we're here." Mrs. Higurashi announced as they arrived at Kagome's new school. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine…" Kagome said trying her best to smile. "Well alright." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome opened the car door and walked out. Kagome's car drove away. Kagome watched as her mother's car drive away. Kagome turned around and faced the huge new high school. Kagome sighed to herself and said to herself, "Kagome, this is your first day, you can do this…" with that said, Kagome walked in the new high school. Once she got into the high school, there were a lot of people staring at Kagome. "Look at that new girl." Whispered a person. "Look at what she's wearing." Whispered another person. "Where did she come from?" "Is she the new girl?" Kagome is already used to people who talk about her. Back at her old school, everyone used to make up rumors about her all the time. Rumors like she was dating a guy or she was doing drugs or she was pregnant. Kagome arrived in room 316, it was math class. 'Darn,' Kagome thought to herself. 'I HATE math…' Kagome opened the classroom door and found that people were staring at her. Class had already started. "Ah, Kagome right?" The math teacher asked. Kagome nodded her head. "Class, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is our new student here and I want you to make her feel very welcome here. Now Kagome, why don't you take a seat next to Sango." The teacher said pointing at the girl with brown hair. Kagome did as she was told and sat next to Sango. Sango turned her head and smiled. "Hi, my name is Sango, it's nice to meet you Kagome." Sango said with a big smile. Kagome returned the smile. "Alright class, now let's get into our next chapter…" While the teacher was teaching, one of the guys was talking to the white haired guy named Inuyasha. "Psst, hey Inuyasha," The guy named Koga said. Inuyasha turned to Koga. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked irritated. "Look at the new cutie, do you think she's my type?" Koga asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and started chuckling. "Hey, maybe we can have a little fun with her…" Inuyasha said smirking. Koga and Inuyasha chuckled a little and went back to their work. ….. "Alright, lunch time." The teacher said dismissing the class for lunch. Kagome grabbed her lunch that her mother made for her. "Hey Kagome," Sango said catching up to her. "You want to sit next to me at lunch?" Kagome smiled and nodded. Kagome and Sango walked together to the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. "Oh hey Sango!" A guy called out. "Oh hey Miroku!" Sango said with a smile. "Oh, who might this fine young lady be?" Miroku said smirking at Kagome. Kagome blushed a little. "This is Kagome, Kagome, Miroku." "Hey Kagome, it's nice to meet you." Miroku said with a smile. "Yo, new girl!" Kagome turned around and saw two guys standing there, it was Koga and Inuyasha standing there. "Hey, you want to hang out after school and you know go on a date?" Koga asked smirking. Kagome blushed and shook her head. "Awww, looks like the new girl is blushing!" Inuyasha teased. "Hey jerks back off!" Sango said defending Kagome. "Whoa, take it easy little girl, we were just having a little fun!" Koga said still smirking at Kagome. "Come on Inuyasha, guess we won't bother the new girl anymore." Koga said. Inuyasha and Koga left. "Hey Kagome, you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. With that, Kagome, Sango and, Miroku sat down and enjoyed their lunch. …. "Hey inuyasha." Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyo, said walking up to him and giving him a kiss. "Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha said returning the kiss. "Uh Inuyasha," Kikyo started. "Yeah, is there something the matter?" Inuyasha asked. "Well…there is something…I need to tell you…" Kikyo said. "I'm breaking up with you." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What! You can't be serious!" Inuyasha said shocked. "Yeah well, I did, I'm just not feeling it anymore besides, I like Naraku." Kikyo said looking at Naraku who was standing behind her. Inuyasha growled. 'Naraku, I should have known…' Inuyasha thought. "See ya Inuyasha." Kikyo said walking away. Inuyasha watched Kikyo walk away with Naraku. "Hey man, what happened?" Koga asked. "Kikyo just broke up with me for stupid Naraku." Inuyasha said. "Oh, I'm sorry man." Koga said. "No, it's not over, I will get Kikyo back," Inuyasha said. "But how?" Inuyasha was trying to think of a way to get Kikyo. Then Koga thought of an idea. "Hey, what about making Kikyo jealous?" Koga asked. Inuyasha's face smirked. "Hey, that's a great idea! But which girl will I use?" Inuyasha asked. Koga looked around the school and spotted Kagome talking with Sango and Miroku. "Hey, what about that new girl?" Koga asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then smirked. "Yeah, I'll use her, yes, this is perfect, Kikyo will soon come back to me…" Inuyasha said to Koga. "It will defiantly work…" Inuyasha said to himself smirking. 


	2. Chapter 2: A date with a bad boy!

"Finally it's time to go home…" Kagome said to herself as she packed her things. Right when she was about to leave, someone stepped right in front of her.

"Hey new girl…" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha, the bad boy she saw earlier.

"Oh…hi…" Kagome responded looking down at her feet shyly.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. "Come on, you don't have to be shy, I won't bite."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha still a little shy. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked back at her feet and thought, 'Should I hang out with a bad boy?'

"Why…why are you asking me to hang out with you?" Kagome asked.

"I just wanted to…pay back to what I did to you earlier…" Inuyasha lied. Kagome then took a second to think. 'Maybe this will be a good opportunity to make a new friend…' Kagome's frown then turned into a smile.

"Okay!" said Kagome with a smile.

"Alright, see you at 6 o' clock at the park."

"Alright!"

Kagome then left with a smile on her face. Inuyasha smirked in victory.

'Yes, Kikyo will be jealous and will come back to me where she belongs…' Inuyasha thought with a smirk wide.

…

"Kagome, where are you going?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm going to the park with my new friend…" Kagome responded with a smile on her face.

"Oh, a new friend, what is her name?" Mrs. Higurashi asked happy to know that her daughter was making new friends.

"Actually, he's a guy…"

"Oh, a guy…is my daughter falling in love?"

"No mom, he's just a friend…"

"So…what is he like?"

"He…well at first, he was kind of mean to me…but now he seems sweet…"

"Well, I'm glad that you made a new friend…it's been a long time since you made a new friend ever since your…your" Kagome could see tears coming out of her eyes, Kagome could tell that she didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Uh, yeah…I know…my father's…death…" Kagome didn't want to finish that sentence either. Kagome wanted to cry, but she tried her best to try to hold it in. Mrs. Higurashi quickly wiped away her tears and said, "Oh…sorry honey…go to the park and have some fun alright?" Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a small smile. Kagome returned a smile, kissed her mother on the cheek, and went to the park.

…

Inuyasha was at the park waiting when he spotted Kikyo and Naraku sitting at the park bench. 'Perfect…' Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome and finally spotted her running up to him.

"Hey Inuyasha, sorry if I'm late…" Kagome said out of breath from running.

"Oh, that's alright…" Inuyasha said with a smile. He looked back at Kikyo and Naraku. 'Now that Kagome's here, it's time to make Kikyo jealous…' Inuyasha thought.

"Let's have a walk around the park…" Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hand. Kagome blushed but nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome started walking around the park, just close enough to make Kikyo see that Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand.

'What, Inuyasha going out with that goody-two-shoes girl?' Kikyo thought bitterly. Kikyo turned her attention to Naraku and kissed him on the lips which made Inuyasha mad. Inuyasha glared at Kikyo and Naraku. Kagome noticed and asked, "Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha snapped out of his anger and turned to Kagome.

"No, there is nothing wrong…" Inuyasha said trying to hide his anger. "I…I think I have to go…"

"Oh…alright…" Kagome said with a concerned look.

"Bye Kagome…" Inuyasha said then left. Kagome watched Inuyasha leave with a frown on her face.

'I wonder what is wrong with Inuyasha…' Kagome thought with a frown still on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Bus conversation!

"So, how did it go with Kagome? Did you make Kikyo jealous?" asked Koga one day at school. InuYasha sighed in embarrassment.

"Well, I kind of… I ran away when I saw Kikyo and Naraku together leaving Kagome in the park." InuYasha responded and sighed again.

"Dude, if you keep this up, she will think it is bothering you, just keep using Kagome until Kikyo gets jealous," Koga said. "And once Kikyo is jealous, bam, you guys go back together and after you two get together again, you don't have to hang out with Kagome any longer, simple as that!"

"Easy for you to say, you've used A LOT of girls!"

Koga chuckled to himself as if proud of himself. "Well, I still got the looks!"

InuYasha punched Koga lightly on the arm and laughed. "Shut up!"

"Look man, what I'm trying to say is, make Kikyo jealous and you don't have to deal with goody-two-shoes Kagome anymore…"

InuYasha sighed. "Alright…"

"Good, I'll see you at lunch!"

"Yeah, see you later!" After that, InuYasha walked to class.

…

"What, you hung out with InuYasha, _the_ InuYasha we all know?" Sango asked amazed to what Kagome just said.

"Yes for the fifth time!" Kagome said irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I _still_ can't believe you hang out with that jerk, he never hangs out with _any_ girl unless it is Kikyo…"

"Who is Kikyo?"

"Kikyo is InuYasha's ex-girlfriend," Miroku explained as he sat at their table. "They broke up yesterday…"

"Wait, that's when he asked me to hang out with him," Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh, I think InuYasha likes you!" Sango cooed.

"No he does not; he wouldn't date a girl like me…"

"Come on Kagome," Sango said. "Maybe this is destiny…this is like the book I read, it is about a rich guy who only thinks about himself that eventually fell in love with a poor village girl; he fell in love with her because she had changed him, his attitude and his selfish ways and they lived happily ever after! Isn't it romantic?"

"Sango that is _just _a fairytale," Kagome said sadly. "And fairytales don't come true…not in real life…"

"If you believe in it…"

Kagome sighed.

"Come on, Kagome, give fairytales a chance, maybe it will come true…"

Kagome was about to argue that fairytales are not real, but the school bell rang; it was class time.

"Bye Kagome, see you later!" called Sango and Miroku as they left for class. Kagome walked to class as well.

'Fairytales do NOT exist…I know it…' Kagome thought as she entered her homeroom.

…

After school, Kagome was waiting for the city bus. Since Mrs. Higurashi had two jobs, she doesn't have time to pick up Kagome, so she has to take the city bus. Kagome was waiting for the bus when somebody called out her name.

"Yo, new girl!"

Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha.

"Inu...InuYasha…wha…what are you doing here?" Kagome asked shyly looking at the floor.

"I take the city bus, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, I…take the city bus too…"

"Oh…"

After that, it was all silent... too silent.

'What am I supposed to say to make her like me,' InuYasha thought. 'If she starts liking me, then Kikyo will start to get jealous…I need to think of something, fast!' InuYasha turned to Kagome to find her listening to a song by Sarah Fink. (LOL, I made up that name! :P)

"Are you listening to Sarah Fink?" Kagome then took off her ear phones and looked at InuYasha and responded, "Oh, yes, it is Sarah Fink…"

"Uh, I…I like Sarah Fink…" InuYasha lied.

"Really? I'm so glad that I'm not the only one!" Kagome exclaimed in amazement. "So, which songs do you like from Sarah Fink?"

"Uh…I uh…" InuYasha stuttered.

'What should I say? I have _no _idea who the heck Sarah Fink is!'

"Uh…well…" InuYasha looked at Kagome's iPod and looked at the song, it was called, love like the wind.

"Uh, love like the wind…"

"Oh my, gosh, that's my favorite song!"

"Oh really? Cool!"

"Wow, what a coincidence, I'm listening to it right now in my iPod!"

"Oh really? That is a weird coincidence…" InuYasha then let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey, do you want to sit next to me in the bus?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Oh, uh, sure, why not…"

A few minutes had pass and the bus was finally here. InuYasha and Kagome went inside the bus and sat down next to each other. There was another moment of silence between them; they both did not know how to start a conversation.

"So, uh, what kind of songs do you have in your iPod?" InuYasha asked to break the silence between them.

"Oh I have Michael Bolton, Elton John, David Archuleta, Bon Jovi…" Kagome was cut off when InuYasha yelled out, "BON JOVI, no way, you like Bon Jovi!"

"Oh, yeah, I like his songs; I'm such a big fan of him…" Kagome answered with a smile. "I may be goody-two-shoes, but I _really_ like his songs…"

"Yeah, I guess you're not too goody-goody after all…" InuYasha said with a smirk. Kagome smiled. "Thanks…"

During the bus ride, InuYasha and Kagome had been talking and laughing together enjoying each other's company. InuYasha enjoyed being with Kagome, he enjoyed being with her that he forgot all about the plan he had before, make kikyo jealous.

….

"Well, this is my stop," Kagome said as she got up from her seat. "I'll see you tomorrow at school InuYasha, bye!"

"Bye Kagome…" Inuyasha responded with a smile. Then Kagome left the bus leaving InuYasha happy. InuYasha was very happy until his cell phone rang. InuYasha picked it up.

"Hello?" InuYasha said.

"Yo, InuYasha, this is Koga."

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Not much," Koga said. "So…"

"So what?"

"So, did you make Kikyo jealous?"

"No…I didn't yet…"

"Why not?"

"Well…because…" InuYasha thought for a minute. 'I can't tell him I was hanging out with Kagome; then he will think I like her…better think of something fast!'

"Hello, InuYasha, you there?"

"Uh, yeah," InuYasha said as he snapped back reality. "Because I…I had to stay after school and finish a homework that I missed…"

"Oh that's why," Koga said. "Well alright, see you tomorrow, bye…"

"Alright bye…" Then InuYasha hung up the phone.

'Phew…that was a close one…' InuYasha thought. InuYasha leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes wanting to take a nap. When he closed his eyes, he saw Kagome and her smile, which made him blush. InuYasha quickly opened his eyes.

'No, no, no," InuYasha told himself. "Why am I thinking of Kagome now?" InuYasha sighed. "I'm only using her to get back with Kikyo!" InuYasha closed his eyes again but this time, only thinking of Kikyo.

'That's better…' InuYasha thought. Then Kikyo was slowly fading away and it was turning into Kagome. InuYasha once more opened his eyes with a very confused look.

'Why…why am I thinking of Kagome?'


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner help out!

'Did I really have a nice conversation with a bad boy on the bus?' Kagome thought to herself one morning while walking to school.

"Hello, earth to Kagome!" Sango said as she waved a hand in front of Kagome to get her attention.

"Uh, yeah?" Kagome said as she snapped back to reality.

"What has been up with you? You were acting like this all the way to school!"

"Oh…nothing…just thinking…" Kagome gave a small smile and so did Sango.

"Alright, let's go to school!" Sango said with a smile. "Let's hurry up so we won't be late…"

…

"Yo InuYasha over here!" Koga called to InuYasha as he walked in to the cafeteria.

"Hey, what's up?" InuYasha said as he did a handshake with Koga. "

"Oh, Sesshomaru and I were talking about that girl over there." Koga said smirking as he looked at the girl with long blonde hair.

Looking away from the blonde hair girl, Koga spotted Kikyo and Naraku walking in the cafeteria holding hands.

"InuYasha, Kikyo alert." Koga said as he looked at Kikyo and Naraku. InuYasha turned away from his friends to look at Kikyo and Naraku kissing.

'I hate that Naraku…' InuYasha thought as he growled.

"Hey look, Kagome is over there," Koga said as he pointed to Kagome who was also walking in the cafeteria with Sango and Miroku. "Use her and make Kikyo jealous!"

InuYasha nodded and walked over to where Kagome and her friends were sitting. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were in a conversation when InuYasha came up to them and said, "Hey Kagome,"

"Oh hello InuYasha…" Kagome said with a smile. Sango and Miroku were staring at InuYasha and Kagome who smiled at each other. They couldn't believe their eyes; Kagome and InuYasha were getting _along._

"Mind if I sit next to you?" InuYasha asked with a smile.

"Uh, sure," Kagome said returning a smile. "Is it alright guys?"

Sango and Miroku blinked and answered at the same time, "Sure!"

InuYasha sat down next Kagome and looked behind. Kikyo and Naraku were still kissing which made InuYasha very angry.

'I have to make Kikyo notice, but how…' InuYasha thought. InuYasha looked around and looked at Kagome's sandwich.

"Uh…nice sandwich, Kagome!" InuYasha said loudly so Kikyo and Naraku could hear.

Kagome stared at InuYasha strangely and responded, "Uh…thanks…I guess…" Then Kagome turned back to lunch and continued to eat. InuYasha could hear Sango and Miroku snickering.

'Well that was stupid!' InuYasha thought bitterly.

InuYasha looked behind once again and saw that Kikyo and Naraku were _still_ kissing.

'Ugh, when will stop making out?' InuYasha thought as he growled to himself. Kagome noticed InuYasha growling and asked, "Uh…InuYasha…are you alright?"

InuYasha turned to Kagome and gave a fake smile and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine…" Kagome frown a little and touched InuYasha's forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever…"

When Kagome was touching InuYasha's forehead, that's when InuYasha noticed that Kikyo was glaring at Kagome for touching InuYasha's forehead.

'Jealousy…' InuYasha thought smirking to himself.

InuYasha took Kagome's hand and held it. "Don't worry, Kagome," InuYasha said smiling. "I'm alright…Thanks for worrying about me… " InuYasha took a quick glance at Kikyo who still was glaring at Kagome.

'Yes, this is making Kikyo jealous…' InuYasha thought as he smirked in victory.

Kagome looked at her hand in InuYasha's and blushed. "Uh…it was no trouble at all…" Kagome said not looking into InuYasha's eyes.

'What is InuYasha doing with that girl,' Kikyo thought bitterly. 'He is supposed to be crying back to me!' Kikyo looked at Naraku and wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck and kissed him.

'Now this for sure will make InuYasha jealous…' Kikyo thought. InuYasha glanced back once more and saw Kikyo again kissing Naraku which made him angrier. InuYasha stood up quickly and started walking away.

"InuYasha wait!" Kagome said as she stood up from her seat. "What's wrong?" Kagome watched as InuYasha left the cafeteria with a frown on her face.

'What is wrong with InuYasha all of a sudden…?' Kagome thought still frowning. Kikyo smirked as she saw a frowning Kagome.

"Match and match…" Kikyo whispered to herself then continued to kiss Naraku.

….

'How could Kikyo kiss Naraku right in front of me…again,' InuYasha thought as he waited for the city bus. 'I hate that Naraku!' InuYasha growled to himself.

"Growling again I see…" said someone behind InuYasha. InuYasha looked behind and saw Kagome standing there smiling.

"Oh, hey Kagome…" InuYasha said giving a sad smile. Kagome walked up to InuYasha slowly and asked, "InuYasha is there something wrong?"

InuYasha gave a small smile. "I'm fine Kagome," InuYasha responded. "I…I'm sorry for running off earlier…"

Kagome gave a very sweet smile. "It's alright…" InuYasha smiled as well.

'Kagome has…a very sweet smile…' InuYasha thought as he gazed into Kagome's eyes then shook his head. 'No, I like Kikyo!' Kagome stared at InuYasha as if he was weird but sighed and walked in the bus, InuYasha followed. Kagome and InuYasha sat next to each other. Once they sat down, there was silence.

'What should I say to her?' InuYasha as he looked at Kagome who was staring out the window as the trees pass by.

"So…uh…headed home?" InuYasha asked with a smile.

Kagome looked away from the window and looked at InuYasha. "Yeah," Kagome said with a small smile. "I have to make dinner for Souta…"

"Who's Souta?"

"My little brother…"

"But…doesn't your mom normally cook for you?"

"No," Kagome replied sadly. "She has work and she doesn't come home till midnight…" Kagome then turned back to the window.

InuYasha looked at Kagome's sad eyes looking out the window.

'I guess she never get to spend time with her mom like I do…' InuYasha thought sadly. 'I feel bad for her…I wish there was something I can do…' InuYasha then thought of an idea.

"Hey Kagome," Kagome looked away from the window and turned to InuYasha. "Kagome…if it's all right…may I help you cook dinner?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha for a moment then smiled.

"Sure!" Kagome said happily. Kagome smiled at InuYasha as he smiled back.

…..

"Well, this is our stop…" Kagome said as the bus stopped at Kagome's street. Both InuYasha and Kagome got off the bus and walked down Kagome's street. After walking for a little while, they manage to reach Kagome's house.

"Here we are." Kagome said as she looked at her house. InuYasha looked at Kagome's home; it was a regular normal house.

'Her house is normal…compared to mine," InuYasha thought as he looked at Kagome's house. 'My house is a little bigger…'

Kagome unlocked the house's front door and went inside with InuYasha.

"Well, this is my home…" Kagome said with a smile.

"Wow, it looks…nice…" InuYasha replied sweetly. Kagome smiled sweetly and went to look for Souta, InuYasha followed.

To be honest, InuYasha really liked Kagome's house. It smelled nice and it felt like home to him.

"Souta, I'm home!" Kagome called out. Few seconds later, a little boy (like 9 or 10 years old) came out of one room.

"Kagome, you're home!" said the boy as he ran to hug his sister. Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, this is Souta, my little brother; Souta, this is InuYasha, my friend from school…"

Souta looked at InuYasha for a moment and smiled. "It's nice to meet you…" Souta said as he still smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too Souta…" InuYasha said as he returned a smile. Then Souta returned to play his video games.

"Follow me…" Kagome said as she led InuYasha to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen…"

InuYasha smiled. "Cool…" InuYasha responded still smiling at the view of the kitchen.

"So…What do you think we should cook for Souta?"

InuYasha tried to think of a good dinner and thought of a good idea. "Hey how about spaghetti and meat balls?"

"Hmm…that sounds like a great idea!"

"Alright, let's get to work!"

While they were making dinner, they had fun. They laughed together while they made mistakes, they talked, and they joked around. After a while of cooking, they finally finished the delicious dinner.

"Wow, looks pretty good," Kagome exclaimed happily. "I never knew cooking would be so fun!"

"Yeah, we did it…" InuYasha said as he smiled at Kagome. Then Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You got a noodle in your hair." Kagome said as she pointed at his hair. InuYasha looked up at his hair and spotted a noodle in his hair. InuYasha laughed with Kagome.

"Here, let me get that…" Kagome said as she got closer to InuYasha. She took out the noodle in his hair.

"There, that's better…" Kagome said smiling. InuYasha and Kagome blushed as they realized how close they are. InuYasha and Kagome gazed to each other's eyes.

"Is dinner ready big sis?" Souta said as he came in the kitchen. InuYasha and Kagome quickly broke apart.

"U-uh, y-yeah…d-dinner is ready…" Kagome said still blushing. Souta looked at the table and suddenly his eyes were full of delight when he saw the delicious looking food.

"Wow, this looks great!" Souta exclaimed as still looks at the food. InuYasha and Kagome smiled as they watched Souta sit down on the table.

"Well, I got to go…" InuYasha said as he grabs his coat.

Kagome looked at InuYasha as he got ready to go. 'He helped me make this dinner, maybe I should invite him to stay and have dinner…' Kagome thought.

"Wait!" Kagome called out. InuYasha stopped and turned to InuYasha.

"Would…would you like to join us for…dinner?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha smiled and nodded. In return, Kagome smiled.

InuYasha sat down and ate a good dinner with Kagome and Souta. They had nice conversations and good laughs. InuYasha felt like he was in real happy family…he really enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5: Another date?

"Wow, that was a good dinner," exclaimed Souta happily. "You and InuYasha did a really great job!"

InuYasha and Kagome smiled at the happy Souta. Kagome looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, it was 8:30 p.m. and it was bedtime for Souta.

"Souta, it's time for bed," Kagome said with a smile. "Go brush your teeth and go to bed."

"Awww, I'm not even tired…" Souta said yawning.

"Oh yes you are," Kagome said. "Time for bed…"

Souta yawned again, nodded, and went straight to bed. Kagome giggled as she watched her little brother walk up the stairs.

"You seem like a mother," InuYasha said with a smile. Kagome turned to InuYasha and smiled. "Really?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean, you care for Souta like your own son, you feed him, and look out for him…like a mother…" said InuYasha.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha's nice comment. "Thank you, InuYasha."

InuYasha gave Kagome a soft smile that says "you're welcome".

"So, when did you start doing all this "mother" stuff?" InuYasha asked curiously. Kagome frowned and covered her eyes with her bangs.

"I…I started babysitting Souta when I was 11 years old…when my father died…" Kagome responded still covering her eyes with her bangs.

"Oh…I'm so sorry," InuYasha said frowning.

"It's…It's alright…" Kagome responded giving InuYasha a sad smile.

"So, what happened to your dad?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Well, it all happened 5 years ago…when my father and I were walking to an amusement park, my mom was at home taking care of Souta. We were walking when suddenly, a man with a gun in his hands and he yelled that he wanted our money. My dad said no to him, so the man who tried to kill us pointed a gun at me instead and shot. But it was not me who got shot, it was my dad…he saved me by going in front of me…the man ran away and got away. I called the ambulance and they got my dad to the hospital…but he…" Kagome was about to cry, but she finished her sentence anyway. "He…died…"

Soon, Kagome started breaking down in tears. "It's…It's all my fault, I should've been the one who should be shot!" Kagome said between tears. Kagome was crying her heart out until she felt strong warm arms wrap around her.

"Kagome…you shouldn't blame yourself…" InuYasha said softly. "I bet your dad is in heaven happy to see you alive…" Kagome felt more tears coming out of out of her eyes, but it was not tears of sadness, it was tears of happiness.

"Thank you, InuYasha…" Kagome said hugging InuYasha back. "Thank you for helping me feel better…" InuYasha smiled and hugged Kagome tighter.

"No problem…"

After a while of holding each other, they finally broke apart and looked at each other in the eyes. They gazed at each other for a long time.

'I love her eyes…' InuYasha thought.

InuYasha's lips got closer to Kagome's.

'Oh my gosh, are we going to kiss?' Kagome thought freaking out.

Kagome and InuYasha's lips got an inch closer, they were about to kiss, that is until someone knocked on Kagome's door. Quickly, InuYasha and Kagome broke apart and blushed.

"I'll…I'll get the door…" Kagome said blushing over of what happened a few seconds ago. Kagome got up and looked through her window, it was her mom. Kagome unlocked her front door and left her mother in.

"Hello Kagome," greeted Mrs. Higurashi with a smile. "I left my keys here so I couldn't open the door…" Mrs. Higurashi laughed in embarrassment.

Mrs. Higurashi then looked at InuYasha who was sitting on the couch still blushing.

"Oh, and who might this be?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh, mom, this is…my friend InuYasha, InuYasha, my mom…" Kagome said nervously.

"Oh, why hello there InuYasha, it's nice to meet you…" Mrs. Higurashi said offering a hand to shake.

InuYasha took Mrs. Higurashi's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you…uh…"

"Mrs. Higurashi is fine…"

"Mrs. Higurashi…" InuYasha said with a smile. "Well, I…I have to go…see you Kagome…" Then InuYasha left Kagome's house.

"Bye InuYasha." Kagome called after him.

"Well, he seems like a nice boy…" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

"Yeah," Kagome said smiling softly. "He is very…sweet…" Kagome smiled at the image of InuYasha in her head.

….

"Hey mom, I'm home!" InuYasha called.

"InuYasha, where were you," InuYasha's mother said all worried. "It's 9:30, I got all worried!"

"I'm sorry mom," InuYasha said giving mom a small smile. "I was just helping…a friend…"

"Oh, well, it's time to go to bed, you have school tomorrow remember?"

"Yeah, I know mom…"

"Good night InuYasha…"

"Good night, mom." InuYasha gave mom a small kiss on the cheek and went to his room. He changed into his P.J's, brushed his teeth, and went to bed. When he lies on his bed, he kept thinking about Kagome. InuYasha got up quickly and shook his head.

"No, stop thinking about her," InuYasha told himself. "I'm only using her to get Kikyo back…"

InuYasha lie on his bed once again and went to sleep. 'I'm only using her…' InuYasha thought as he went to sleep.

…

'I can't help but think about InuYasha…' Kagome thought while sitting on a bench by the school. 'I can't believe we almost kissed last night…'

When Kagome thought about InuYasha hugging her, she immediately blushed.

"Hey Kagome,"

Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha walking up to her.

"Oh InuYasha," Kagome said as she quickly stood up.

"What were you doing sitting on the bench?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about stuff…" Kagome replied looking down shyly.

"Oh…"

InuYasha and Kagome were silent for a moment, but InuYasha broke the silence by saying, "Uh, let's go, school is almost starting…" Kagome nodded and started walking by InuYasha's side. When InuYasha entered the school with Kagome, he saw Kikyo and Naraku kissing again, which made InuYasha angrier so he took Kagome's hand. Kagome gasped when she felt InuYasha's hand in hers. "

"Come on Kagome," InuYasha said giving Kagome a soft smile. "Let's go to class…" Kagome nodded and walked to class with InuYasha. Kikyo glared at InuYasha for holding Kagome's hand.

'Ha, jealousy…' InuYasha thought smirking.

….

'InuYasha has been sure acting weird…' Kagome thought walking to lunch. 'He's been holding my hand in _every _class…so does that mean that he…likes me? ' Kagome blushed when she thought of InuYasha and her together.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha said standing by the cafeteria door.

"Oh…uh…hello InuYasha…" Kagome said smiling.

"Ready to go to lunch?"

"Uh, sure…"

InuYasha and Kagome walked in the cafeteria together which left Kikyo glaring at Kagome.

Koga and his friends were talking about something until they saw InuYasha and Kagome walking together.

"Yo InuYasha, can we talk to you for a second?" Koga called to InuYasha. InuYasha nodded and turned to Kagome.

"Excuse me for a minute…" InuYasha said giving a soft smile. Kagome smiled and nodded. InuYasha walked over to Koga and his friend's table.

"Hey Koga, what do you want to talk about?" InuYasha said.

"Heh, looks like your plan is working, look at Kikyo…" Koga said pointing at Kikyo who quickly turned away.

InuYasha smirked.

"Make Kikyo more jealous, take her out on another date."

InuYasha smirked and nodded. 'My plan is working, now I need to make Kikyo come running back to me."

InuYasha walked back to Kagome. "Kagome, can I ask you something?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"Uh sure!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Great, around 7?"

"Yeah, 7 would be great!"

"Ok then, I'll pick you up at 7…"

Kagome nodded and smiled. InuYasha returned a smile. Then they ate lunch. Kikyo was eavesdropping.

'InuYasha is going on another date with that girl!' Kikyo thought bitterly. 'Well, looks like I'm going spy on the two of them on their little date…'


	6. Chapter 6: change of heart

'Man I'm so nervous…' InuYasha thought tapping his foot impatiently. He looked down at the roses that he bought for Kagome. He smiled as he thought of Kagome's reaction to the roses. InuYasha's smile just faded away when he thought of Kikyo's reaction to the roses, he knows her too well, she would probably throw them away, she was not into those kind of stuff.

"Hello InuYasha."

InuYasha turned around to see who was behind him and saw Kagome in a pretty outfit. She was wearing a purple tank top; short skirt, not too short, but just right; a belt around her waist; and a head band.

InuYasha blushed at how cute she looked. 'Wow, she looks so cute…' InuYasha thought still blushing. He looked down so Kagome couldn't see his blush.

"Uh, InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Uh, what? Oh yeah," InuYasha said as he looked up. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Kagome giggled a bit and looked at what was in InuYasha's hand.

InuYasha smiled shyly. "Uh, these are for you." InuYasha said as he handed Kagome the roses. Kagome smiled brightly and took it.

"Wow, InuYasha, they are so beautiful, these are my favorite kind of flowers." Kagome said smiling at the roses. "Thank you, InuYasha."

InuYasha smiled as he looked at how happy Kagome is. "You're welcome."

Behind the bushes, Kikyo watched InuYasha and Kagome.

'What, he gave her roses, how lame!' Kikyo thought bitterly.

"Uh, Kikyo, what are we doing the bushes anyway?" Naraku asked irritated.

Kikyo didn't answer; she was still looking at InuYasha and Kagome.

"Oh, I get it," Naraku said now smirking. "You want to have a little fun with me, alright, let's play!" Then Naraku wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist and pulled her down.

"Ahhh, Naraku stop!" Kikyo commanded as she tried to get Naraku to stop kissing her.

"Oh I see playing hard to get, huh," Naraku said smirking.

"Naraku I'm serious, get off of me!"

"Alright, alright, geez." Then Naraku got off of Kikyo.

Kikyo quickly sat up and looked around, InuYasha and Kagome already left.

'Darn it, they got away!' Kikyo thought mad.

Kikyo got up from the ground and thought, 'I'll get you two next time.'

"Come on Naraku," Kikyo said as she started to walk away.

Naraku did as he was told and walked with Kikyo.

…

"InuYasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked giggling.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." InuYasha said while leading the way holding Kagome's hand.

"Okay," Kagome said smiling.

After a few minutes, they finally reached the place where InuYasha wanted to show Kagome.

Kagome gasped. It was a cliff with the view of Tokyo, it was beautiful, it was bright, it was fantastic, Kagome just couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow, InuYasha," Kagome said breathlessly. "It's…It's beautiful…this is what it looks like at night…"

"Yeah," InuYasha responded with a smile while he sat down next to Kagome. "I used to come here a lot with my mother and father and we still do sometimes…"

"Wow…it must be nice to have a family…" Kagome said frowning.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry for mentioning-"

"No InuYasha, it's…it's alright…" Kagome said as she gave a sad smile.

After that, there was a moment of silence between, neither one had nothing to say. InuYasha didn't like the silence that was going on, so he asked, "So, are you going to college?"

Kagome looked at him strangely.

'Darn, I knew I should've not asked that stupid question!' InuYasha thought feeling stupid.

"Yes," Kagome responded with a smile. "I want to go to college; just like my dad…I want to make him proud…"

"Kagome…" InuYasha said with a smile. InuYasha took Kagome's hand. Kagome looked at InuYasha with a soft smile.

"I bet…your father will be so proud…I can tell that you loved your father as much as he loved you."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, I loved my father so much, he was like, the greatest dad in the world…and I just miss…him…" Kagome tried to hold in her tears, but it still rolled down on her cheeks.

"Kagome, are you okay?" InuYasha asked with a sad face.

Kagome quickly wiped them away and responded, "Uh yeah, I'm fine."

'I…I can't take it anymore, she just stay in pain forever…' InuYasha thought still looking at Kagome who was trying to hold all her tears in.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome said softly.

"Kagome…I…I don't want you to be sad all your life and hide your tears please cry…I don't want you in pain anymore."

Then suddenly, Kagome's eyes started watering and now over flooded in tears. Kagome was crying on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha hugged her tighter and softly stroke her hair. For some reason, to Kagome, it felt good to cry. She wanted to let all those tears out for a very long time, but hid her tears so no one could see her in pain.

After minutes of crying, Kagome finally stopped.

"Are you okay now?" InuYasha asked softly.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and nodded. InuYasha smiled and helped her up.

"Thank you InuYasha…for letting me cry…" Kagome said smiling.

"Anything to see that beautiful smile,"

"You think…my smile is beautiful?"

"Yeah, whenever I see you smile, it makes me smile…"

InuYasha chuckled when he saw Kagome blush.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

InuYasha and Kagome gazed each other in the eyes. They couldn't look away from each other, even if they wanted to; they wanted to stay in that state forever.

Then InuYasha inched down. Kagome blushed at how close InuYasha is. Their lips were getting closer and closer and closer.

'Is this it? Are we really going to kiss?' Kagome thought feeling her heart pound harder and harder.

They were going to kiss, then suddenly, they felt a rain drop on their heads, and quickly broke.

"Oh no, it's raining." Kagome said looking up. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Come on," InuYasha said as he started running off while holding Kagome's hand.

They ran by a nearby shed and stayed in there.

"Looks like we're going to be in here for a while," InuYasha said looking outside. InuYasha turned to Kagome who was shivering from the wet clothes she was wearing.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome gave InuYasha a reassuring smile and said, "Yes InuYasha, I'm fine."

Kagome's clothes were all wet so InuYasha took off his coat and put it over Kagome.

"Here, this will keep you warm." InuYasha said with a smile. Kagome smiled softly at InuYasha and said, "Thank you InuYasha."

Kagome lie her head on InuYasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep. InuYasha smiled at the sleeping Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to bring her close to him.

'Kagome looks so cute when she is asleep,' InuYasha thought as he looked outside. 'I think…I…love her…' He looked down at Kagome once more. 'Yeah, I do love her…I don't think I love Kikyo anymore…I am no longer pretending…I…love…Kagome….'

InuYasha lie his head on Kagome's head and thought, 'No longer pretending…Kagome…I love you…'

**Chapter 7 coming soon! Please review, it makes me REALLY happy! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The club and kiss!

"You and InuYasha almost kissed?" exclaimed a rather shocked Sango.

"Shhh, not so loud!" said Kagome covering her friend's mouth.

Sango moved Kagome's hand away from her mouth and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just really shocked right now!"

"Do…do you think he likes me?" Kagome asked playing with her fingers and blushing.

"Well, he almost kissed you, so that probably means that he likes you!" Sango said smiling.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, why else would he try to kiss you?"

…

"Yo InuYasha, it's been a while since he last talked." Koga said as he walked up to InuYasha.

"Hey, what's up man?" InuYasha said smiling.

"Looks like Kikyo is getting really jealous." Koga said with a smirk.

"Wait, how do you know?" InuYasha asked.

"I overheard her talking with her friends and she said that Kagome doesn't belong to _my_ InuYasha, you hear that? She said _my_, now you are able to get her back!"

For some reason, he didn't really feel excited. He should be…that's what he wanted, getting Kikyo back…but inside…he wanted something else…he wanted Kagome.

"Hey man, aren't you happy?" Koga asked noticing the sad look on InuYasha's face.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm, uh…really happy…" InuYasha responded giving a fake smile.

"Good, make Kikyo even more jealous, just one more step and she's all yours again!"

"But how will I do that? I can't just walk up to Kagome and kiss her!"

"Don't worry man; I got some tickets to a new club just opening tonight at 7!"

"Really, you bought those tickets?"

"Yeah, for you to get Kikyo more jealous, I also gave her tickets…"

"Great, thanks man," InuYasha said as he took the tickets from Koga and walked away.

"Anytime," Koga said with a smile.

…..

'Man, I have nothing to do ALL weekend,' Kagome thought as she walked home from school. 'Sango has to visit her grandma over the weekend and Miroku went a fishing trip with his dad…what to do over the weekend…maybe I should ask Inu-'

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone who was calling her name.

"Kagome, wait up!"

Kagome turned and saw InuYasha run up to her.

"Oh hello…InuYasha…" Kagome said looking down, remembering that they almost kissed.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha said also looking down. "Anyways…I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Do you want to hang out?" both InuYasha and Kagome said at the same time. InuYasha and Kagome blushed and looked down.

"I...uh….sure…I have nothing to do anyways…where….do you want to hang out?" Kagome asked.

"Well uh, you see, I have two tickets to a club tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Sure, I would love to!"

"Great…uh…I'll see you at the club at 7, okay?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. Then InuYasha left.

'Another date with Kagome…I can't wait…' InuYasha thought smiling to himself.

….

"Are you sure you will get there safely? I can drop you off…" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"No mom, I'll be alright, I'm a big girl," Kagome said smiling. "Besides, you have work; I don't want you to be late…"

"Okay Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "Bye Kagome, be safe!" Mrs. Higurashi gave a quick peck on her head.

"Okay mom, bye!" Kagome said smiling and left.

'I'm so glad that my daughter is making new friends…' Mrs. Higurashi thought smiling at the thought of her daughter smiling.

….

'I wonder if InuYasha really likes…or he only likes me because he feels bad for me…' Kagome thought as she was walking to the club.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally reached the club and saw InuYasha standing in front of it.

"Uh, hi InuYasha," Kagome said with a smile.

InuYasha turned around and saw Kagome standing there with a smile. He blushed at Kagome's outfit. She was wearing a black, mini skirt with a white, strapless tank top, and some high black boots.

"H-h-hey Kagome…" InuYasha said looking down, trying to hide his blush.

"So, are you ready to go inside?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Uh…sure…let's go…" InuYasha said as he took Kagome's hand. Kagome blushed when InuYasha took his hand but at the same time, she liked it.

When they went inside, it was full of colorful lights and people dancing having a great time.

"Wow, this place looks so cool!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah," InuYasha responded looking down at Kagome smiling.

'Kagome looks so cute when she smiles…' InuYasha thought.

Then, Kagome's favorite pop song, Itazurana kiss, started playing.

"Oh my, gosh, this is my favorite song," Kagome exclaimed. "Come on let's dance!" Kagome took InuYasha's hand and led him at the dance floor.

Once they reached the dance floor, they started dancing.

Without InuYasha and Kagome noticing, Kikyo was watching them with anger in her eyes seeing those two together.

'Ridiculous, look at those two, they are obviously not perfect for each other,' Kikyo thought angrily. 'He should be with _me_, not that ugly girl!'

Kikyo growled when she saw InuYasha and Kagome laughing with each other as they danced with each other.

Kikyo crossed her arms and walked out of the club full of anger.

After the song was over, a slow song, so close (from enchanted), started playing.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome blushed and looked at the floor. InuYasha smiled at Kagome's blush and offered her a hand. Kagome looked up at InuYasha who asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment then nodded. Kagome smiled and gladly took InuYasha's hand. InuYasha had one hand in Kagome's hand and the other hand on Kagome's waist, pulling her close to him. Kagome blushed at how close they were. They glided gracefully at the dance floor looking into each other's eyes without looking away.

'I love Kagome's eyes…' InuYasha thought still looking into her eyes.

'InuYasha is so…handsome…' Kagome thought blushing.

Unexpectedly, Kagome placed her head on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha blushed but accepted. He pulled her a little closer.

'I…I feel safe…in InuYasha's arms…I feel like this is where I belong…' Kagome thought closing her eyes.

'I want to hold Kagome forever, letting her know that I will always be by her side…' InuYasha thought smiling.

When the song ended, they didn't let go of each other, they stayed in each other's embrace.

After a while of holding each other, they finally looked into each other's eyes. InuYasha leaned down. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for a kiss and finally, she felt warm soft lips on hers.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist to pull her closer while Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck.

After a while of kissing, they finally pulled apart for air.

InuYasha and Kagome looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Wow…that was…amazing," Kagome said shyly. "That…that was my first kiss…"

"Heh, it won't be your first after I do this…" InuYasha said then placed another kiss on her lips.

After their second kiss, they held each other.

"So…does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I guess so…girlfriend…" InuYasha said then kissed the top of her head.

Kagome giggled a little. "I'm so glad…boyfriend…" Kagome said as she placed her head on InuYasha's chest.

….

"Thank you for the wonderful night, InuYasha…" Kagome said smiling.

"It's no problem, Kags…" InuYasha said with a smile.

"Can I have a good night kiss?" Kagome asked smirking.

"Why sure you can because I would love to give you one…" InuYasha said as he got close to Kagome.

InuYasha and Kagome kissed once more, but this time, it was a long one. InuYasha pinned Kagome against the wall of her house and kissed her some more. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck to deepen the kiss.

After a while, they finally stopped kissing.

"Good night, girlfriend…" InuYasha said with a soft smile.

"Good night, boyfriend…" Kagome replied returning a smile then went inside her house.

After Kagome closed her front door, she leaned on it and thought, 'Best night…EVER!'

**End of chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Trip To The Beach

'Wow…what a romantic night I had last night…' Kagome thought as she got dressed. Kagome touched her lips and smiled. 'InuYasha kissed me…I wish…the night happened all over again…'

Kagome sighed happily and walked down the stairs. When she got downstairs, she found a note saying:

_Dear Kagome, _

_I won't be home until late at night. Sota will be at his friend's house to sleepover so you won't have to worry about him. If you need anything, just call me._

_Love your mother, _

Kagome sighed and put the note down.

"Great, now I'm in the house all alone…what am I supposed to do all day?" Kagome asked herself. Kagome sighed once again and walked in the living room. She was about to sit on the couch and watch a little T.V. when she got a text message. She opened her cell phone and looked at who sent a message to her. Kagome smiled when she saw InuYasha's name on the collar I.D.

Kagome looked at the message that said:

_Hey Kags, _

_What are you doing now?_

Kagome smiled and texted:

_Nothing much, I have nothing to do, my mom left for work and my brother went to a friend's house to sleepover…_

InuYasha texted back:

_What about going out with me and having some fun?_

Kagome smiled brightly and texted:

_Sure!_

InuYasha texted back:

_I'll pick you up right now…_

Kagome texted back:

_Okay _:)

Kagome closed her cell phone and went upstairs to her room to get dressed. She looked through her closet and finally found a perfect outfit. A green tank top, a short, and sandals, Kagome put her outfit on quickly. After she put her outfit on, she heard a car horn. Kagome looked outside and saw InuYasha in his car. Kagome grabbed her bag, ran downstairs, and left her house.

"Hey InuYasha," Kagome said as she entered his car.

"Hey Kags," InuYasha said giving a quick kiss to Kagome. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm, what about the beach, it's pretty hot today…"

"Alright, the beach it is…" InuYasha turned on his car and started driving to the beach.

After long minutes of driving, they finally reached the beach.

"Well, here we are…" InuYasha said smiling.

"Come on, let's go!" Kagome exclaimed getting out of the car. InuYasha smiled and got out of the car.

"So…what do you want to do at the beach?" InuYasha asked putting an arm around her.

"Well here are your options, you can hold me or kiss me all you want…" Kagome said smirking.

"I think I'll choose choice B…" InuYasha said putting his arms around Kagome's waist. InuYasha leaned down and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck pulled him a little closer.

InuYasha moved his lips from Kagome's lips to her neck. InuYasha kissed her neck and nibbled on her neck as he pleased.

"InuYasha…" Kagome moaned as held InuYasha's hair. InuYasha then moved his lips back to Kagome's lips and kissed it again.

"I love you Kagome…" InuYasha said as he was holding Kagome.

"I love you InuYasha…" Kagome said as she hugged InuYasha back.

"Let's go sit down…" InuYasha said as he sat down on the sand. Kagome sat down on InuYasha's lap which made InuYasha blush but he accepted anyway. He put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

Throughout their whole beach visit, they've been hugging and kissing and telling each other how much they love each other…they were having a great time until somebody showed up causing problems.

"Hey InuYasha…"

InuYasha looked up and saw Kikyo in a bikini smirking.

"Oh, hey Kikyo…" InuYasha said frowning a bit.

"So, what do you think of my new bikini, I just bought it today!"

"Oh…uh…it looks great…" InuYasha said blushing.

"Wow InuYasha," Kikyo said as she bent down next to InuYasha. "I forgot how much muscle you had…you know…when we were dating…" Kikyo gave a smirk which made InuYasha blush more.

Kagome noticed how InuYasha was blushing so she stood up and said, "I'm going to get a drink of water…" Kagome said irritated and walked away.

"I'll come with you Kagome!" InuYasha said trying to get up but Kikyo was pulling him down.

"Where are you going InuYasha? Why don't you stay by me and forget that ugly girl…" Kikyo said cupping InuYasha's cheek and leaned down to kiss him. InuYasha gently pushed Kikyo away and said, "Kikyo, look…we had a thing but…I'm with Kagome now…I'm sorry…" InuYasha then got up and chased after Kagome.

"Humph, why does he love her more than me?" Kikyo said mad then left with anger.

"Hey Kags, wait up!" InuYasha said trying to catch up to her. Kagome walked a little faster not wanting to face him.

"Kagome, please wait up!" InuYasha said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, please tell me why are you avoiding me?"

"InuYasha," Kagome said as she stopped walking. "Do you…still have feelings for Kikyo?"

"No Kags, of course not," InuYasha said turning Kagome around to face him. "I used to love Kikyo but not as much as you, she used to cheat on me a lot…but you…I have deep feelings for you…I…I love you Kagome!"

Kagome could feel tears coming out of her eyes, but not tears of sorrow, tears of happiness.

"Oh InuYasha…" Kagome said hugging InuYasha. "I…I love you too InuYasha…"

"I love you Kagome…with all my heart…"

Kagome smiled and said, "InuYasha…thank you for…being honest with me…I know that I can trust you…"

"Oh…uh…yeah…" InuYasha said suddenly felt guilt inside of him.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked noticing the tone of his voice and the expression on his face.

"No…it's nothing…" InuYasha said with a smile. InuYasha hugged Kagome tightly and placed his head on hers.

'That's it, I'm going to tell Koga that I'm in love with Kagome…for real…yeah…I will tell him…if he doesn't want to be friend anymore…I won't care…because I'll have Kagome…by my side…' InuYasha thought looking down at Kagome with a smile. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. InuYasha bent down his head next to Kagome's ear and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

Kagome giggled and said, "Why yes you may…"

InuYasha smirked and kissed Kagome.

…..

'Ugh, that stupid Kagome!' thought Kikyo with anger. 'Touching and kissing Kagome like that!'

"Oh hey Kikyo," Koga said walking up to her with an ice cream in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to spy on InuYasha and Kagome's date…"

"Oh, so you do admit that you're jealous!"

"Well yeah, InuYasha is mine not Kagome's," Kikyo said angrily. "He admitted that he loves Kagome!"

Koga laughed a bit and said, "No way…InuYasha is only using Kagome to make you jealous…"

"So this was a plan to make me jealous?"

"Yeah and it worked," Koga said with a smirk.

"Now with your stupid plan InuYasha fell in love with Kagome!"

"Oh no…this isn't good, he can't fall in love with her, she's so goody-two-shoes!"

"Hey, I have a plan, why don't we work together to make Kagome go bye-bye, what do you say?"

"Hmmm, alright, I guess I'm in…but only for InuYasha's sake…"

"Whatever you say…"

'Say goodbye to Kagome InuYasha because you will be all mine!' Kikyo thought smirking.

….

"Oh great, my mom is still not home yet…" Kagome said as she went inside her house. "And she said that she will be back in the evening…"

"Maybe she is in traffic…" InuYasha said.

"Yeah maybe…" Kagome said. "Well good night…"

"Good night…" InuYasha said as he leaned down and gave a kiss. InuYasha was about to leave when Kagome asked, "InuYasha, can you stay with me…until my mom comes back…I'm…too scared being by myself…"

InuYasha smiled and said, "Sure…"

InuYasha and Kagome both sat on the couch and waited for Kagome's mom to come. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I love you Kagome…" InuYasha whispered.

"I love you InuYasha…" Kagome whispered back. Suddenly Kagome cupped InuYasha's cheek and kissed him. InuYasha closed his eyes and kissed her back. Soon, InuYasha lost control; he pushed Kagome down at the couch and kissed her.

"I love you…very much Kagome…" InuYasha said still kissing Kagome.

"I love you too…"

InuYasha slipped down Kagome's tank top strip and kissed her shoulder.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said giggling. InuYasha and Kagome were kissing each other for a little while when they heard the door unlocking. Kagome and InuYasha quickly broke apart and sat on the couch.

"Hey Kagome, sorry I'm late!" said Mrs. Higurashi. "Oh, hello InuYasha…"

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi…" said InuYasha blushing a little thinking of what just happened now. "Well uh…I…uh…I have to go…see you at school Kagome!"

"Uh, bye InuYasha…" Kagome said blushing as well. InuYasha quickly kissed Kagome's forehead and left.

"So…what has been going on here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"N-nothing…um…good night…" Kagome said as she headed upstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled a bit and thought, 'I'm so glad Kagome has someone who makes her happy…'

**End of chapter of chapter 8! Chapter 9 coming soon! Please read and review, makes me happy! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The Painful Truth

"Wow...I can't believe it has been a month since you and InuYasha started dating…" Sango said as she closed her locker. "So, what do you guys think of doing for your one month anniversary?"

"I'm not sure actually," Kagome said also closing her locker. "InuYasha said he has a surprise for me tonight…I'm really excited…"

"I still can't believe InuYasha has changed…he used to be that bad boy that everyone knows and now he's that sweet guy…it's all still shocking!"

Kagome giggled a bit. "Yeah, InuYasha has changed a lot since I started hanging out with him…" Kagome said as she leaned on her locker with books in her arms. "He's just so dreamy…his dreamy eyes…his sweet smile…his handsome looks…"

Kagome sighed as she thought of InuYasha.

"Oh I see that Kagome is in her dreamy state again…" Miroku said as he walked up to Kagome and Sango.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, sorry…"

Sango and Miroku laughed a bit.

"Hey Kags…" said someone behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha standing there with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hello InuYasha…" Kagome said as she walked up to InuYasha and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "How are you?"

"Heh, good now that I'm with you…" InuYasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"So…what is the big _surprise_ tonight?" Kagome asked grinning.

"Oh you'll see…" InuYasha said smiling.

Then the bell rang which means class is in session.

"Oh, I got to get to class, I'll see you later…" Kagome said smiling.

"Okay Kags, see you later…" InuYasha said as he kissed her forehead and left.

Kagome watched as InuYasha run off to class with a smile. Kagome sighed happily and walked off to class.

"Alright, she left…" Kikyo said as she watched Kagome leave for class. "Quick Koga, give me the letter…"

"Alright, alright, hold your horses…" Koga said as he reached into his bag and took out a fake letter that says 'From InuYasha.'

"Perfect, now all we have to do is put it in Kagome's locker…"

Kikyo walked up to Kagome's locker and put the letter inside.

"One for Kagome and…"

Kikyo took out another letter that says, 'From Kagome' and walked up to InuYasha's locker.

"And one for InuYasha…"

Kikyo put the letter in InuYasha's locker.

"What now?" Koga asked standing next to Kikyo.

"Now, we just wait until 5:30 tonight…" Kikyo said with a smirk. "Tonight Kagome will be heartbroken with the truth…and InuYasha will be all mine…"

…..

'I'm so glad that it's Friday…I'm really tired…' Kagome thought as she walked to her locker. When she opened her locker, a pink envelope fell out.

'Hmm, what's this?' Kagome thought as she picked up the envelope. She gently opened it and read:

_Kagome,_

_Meet me at the park at 5:23…I want to show you something…_

_Love InuYasha…_

Kagome smiled softly at InuYasha's name and closed the letter. Kagome gathered all her things and walked off to the park.

…..

'Hmm, I wonder where InuYasha is…' Kagome thought as she walked around the park.

"Hello girlfriend…" said someone teasingly behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around and saw Koga standing there with a smirk.

"So…you're InuYasha's _new_ girlfriend huh?" Koga asked as he slowly walked up to Kagome with a smirk on his face.

"Koga…what are you…doing here?" Kagome asked looking at the floor.

Koga chuckled a bit and lifted up Kagome's head with his finger.

"There is no need to be afraid…we're just here to tell you something…"

"T-tell me what?"

"That InuYasha doesn't love you…" said someone walking up to them. Kagome turned to her right and saw Kikyo walking up to them.

"K-Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Koga to tell you…the truth…"

…..

'Ahhh, finally school's over…now I can give Kagome this…' InuYasha thought as he took out a beautiful diamond necklace. 'I'm going to ask her to be mine forever…'

InuYasha opened his locker to get his stuff when he spotted a pink envelope sitting in his locker. InuYasha took it out, opened it, and read:

_InuYasha,_

_Meet me at the park at 5:30 sharp, I want to give you something…_

_Love Kagome…_

InuYasha smiled and closed the letter.

'Maybe Kagome wanted to give me something for our anniversary…' InuYasha thought.

He looked at his watch which read, "5:25"

'I have five minutes to get to the park…I can make it…' InuYasha thought as he started walking out the door.

…..

InuYasha walked in the park and looked around for Kagome but there was no sign of her.

'Hmm, I wonder where she is…it's 5:30 like it said in the letter…' InuYasha thought.

A couple seconds later, he saw Kagome walking up to him with her bangs covering her eyes. InuYasha smiled and walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome, there you are…I've been looking for you everywhere…" InuYasha said as he smiled at Kagome.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha with sadness in her eyes.

'Why…why is Kagome sad?' InuYasha thought.

"Hey Kags, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked full of concern. Kagome's eyes were still covered by her bangs. InuYasha looked down to look at Kagome but she looked away.

"Kagome…hey talk to me…" InuYasha said trying to cup her cheek but she pushed his hand away.

Kagome finally looked up InuYasha and asked, "Do you think that I'm stupid?"

"What? No of course not, what are you talking about?" InuYasha said smiling.

"Well it seems like it!" Kagome yelled with hurt in her eyes.

"Kagome…what…"

"You used me didn't you…you used me so you could get Kikyo back for yourself didn't you?"

"Kagome…how…how did you know…"

"Koga and Kikyo told me everything," Kagome said with hurt in her eyes. "You were using me weren't you?"

"Well…I…I…"

"I see…that's what I thought…"

Kagome started walking away when InuYasha caught her hand.

"No, don't leave Kags, let me ex-"

"Don't you ever call me 'Kags' again," Kagome yelled almost about to cry. "This whole time our relationship was a lie…you lied to me…you…you didn't care about me, you never did! All this time I _actually_ thought that someone cared about me, but it was all a lie! Those times we spent together was a lie, the hugs, the kisses, the feelings you have for me was all a lie!"

"Kagome, if you would just list-"

"No, I don't want to hear your lies anymore!" Kagome yelled as she closed her ears with tears in her eyes.

Kagome was just about to leave when she felt InuYasha grab her arm.

"Let go of me!"

Kagome tried to struggle out of his tight grip, but he was too strong.

"I said, let me GO!"

All of a sudden, Kagome slapped InuYasha's face. InuYasha let Kagome go and she ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Kag…ome…" InuYasha said as he watched her run away with tears in her eyes.

"Hey bro…" Koga said walking up to InuYasha. "You did it bro…you got rid of that goody-two-shoe and got Kikyo back…"

"InuYasha…you belong with me now…" Kikyo said as she wrapped her arms around InuYasha neck.

InuYasha pulled away. "What did…you say to…Kagome…"

"Nothing at all…we just said this…"

*Flashback*

"_I'm here with Koga to tell you…the truth…" Kikyo said with a smirk._

"_The truth, what are you talking about?"_

"_Well…we don't know how to tell you this but…InuYasha was only using you to get me back for himself…it was all his plan to make me jealous and go back to him…" _

"_W-what, no that' not true…" Kagome said. "InuYasha would never hurt me like that….he's very sweet and he says that he loves me…" _

"_Really…Koga, show her proof…"_

"_With pleasure…"_

_Koga reached into his bag and took out InuYasha's notebook. _

"_Here you go…check it out…" Kikyo said with a smirk. Kagome looked at Kikyo and Koga for a second then opened the notebook. Kagome was shocked when she read all of his ideas to get her to like him and how to get Kikyo back. _

_Kagome slowly closed the notebook and covered her eyes with her bangs. _

"_So…he was…using me?" Kagome asked trying to hide in all her tears._

"_Bingo…" Kikyo said with an evil grin._

"_Oh…I see…" Kagome said looking at the ground. "Well…when you see him…tell him that I don't ever want to see him again…"_

"_Alright, request granted…" _

_Then Kagome started walking away with her heartbroken and tears slowly streaming down her face. _

_Kikyo and Koga chuckled a bit._

"_Poor, poor Kagome…" Kikyo said with a smirk. _

*End of flashback*

"Aren't you happy you got me back for yourself?" Kikyo asked kissing InuYasha's cheek and again and again and again.

InuYasha gently pushed Kikyo away. "Do you mind guys…I want to be alone…"

"Alright buddy…" Koga said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow…" InuYasha said as he started walking away.

InuYasha walked all the way home hiding all his tears and not letting them out. InuYasha silently opened his front door and soon was greeted by his mother.

"Hello honey, welcome home," InuYasha's mother said with a smile. Noticing InuYasha's expression, she asked, "Hey baby…what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…I…I want to go to bed…"

Then InuYasha walked up the stairs and slowly walked to his room and softly shut the door.

He walked over to his bed and sat on it

'I remember what Kagome said in this very room.

*Flashback*

"_InuYasha…do you love me?" Kagome asked as InuYasha was holding Kagome in his room slowly swaying back and forth to the music that was playing in the radio. _

"_Yes…I do Kagome; I love you more than anything in the world…" InuYasha responded looking down at Kagome with a smile. _

_Kagome looked at InuYasha with those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much and smiled. _

"_Promise me that you will love me forever…"_

"_I promise I will love you for the rest of my life…"_

_Kagome smiled softly and placed her head on InuYasha's chest. "I love you InuYasha…" Kagome whispered softly. _

_InuYasha smiled and whispered back, "I love you too Kagome…" and kissed the top of her head. _

*End of flashback*

'Kagome…'

InuYasha suddenly felt a tear slowly falling down his cheek.

'I want to hold Kagome again…in my arms…Kagome…I miss you…'

InuYasha lie down on his bed and slowly went to sleep.

**End of chapter 9, chapter 10 coming soon! Please review makes me happy! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: I can't trust you

'InuYasha…you jerk…I actually thought someone cared about…why did you have to do this to me…' Kagome thought as she cried in her pillow. Kagome stayed home today, she gave her mom an excuse telling her that she was sick…she didn't want to go to school facing InuYasha…the person who broke her heart. She wished she moved to another school…she wished she could stay home for a whole month…anything to stay away from InuYasha.

Kagome was cut off out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"W-who is it?" Kagome asked quickly wiping her tear away from her eyes.

"It's me, Sango, and Miroku, can we come in?" Sango asked.

"Sure…" Kagome responded almost in a low tone. Sango and Miroku came in and found Kagome lying on her bed with tissues lying everywhere.

"So Kagome…how are you feeling?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded slowly and looked down. "You were absent today so Miroku and I decided to get your homework and bring it to you…"

Kagome gave a fake smiled and thanked Sango. Sango looked at Kagome's eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Kagome, were you crying?" Miroku asked before Sango could ask.

Kagome nodded slightly and covered her face with her pillow.

Sango quietly sat next to her best friend. "Kagome…what's wrong?"

"I…I…I…don't want to talk about it…" Kagome responded her head still in her pillow.

"Kagome…please tell us…" Miroku said with worry in his voice for his dear friend. Kagome finally lifted her head from her pillow and looked at Sango and Miroku.

"Y-yesterday…I visited the park…because I found this letter I thought was from InuYasha…I thought he had a surprise for me for our one month anniversary…when I went to visit the park…I saw Kikyo and Koga and…they told me that InuYasha was…using me…to make Kikyo jealous…I didn't believe them at first…then they showed me InuYasha's notebook that has full of ideas at how to win my heart…and to get Kikyo back…all this time…InuYasha was…u…using…m…me…"

When Kagome said the last sentence, Kagome couldn't control herself anymore, she started to cry her eyes out.

"WHAT, INUYASHA WAS ONLY USING YOU TO GET KIKYO BACK, THAT LITTLE PIG!" Sango yelled as she stood up from Kagome's bed. Sango sat back down to hug her best friend. "I'm so sorry Kagome…you know I'm always there for you…"

Kagome looked up to Sango and smiled softly. "Thank you Sango…"

"You can always count on me too for being by your side…" Miroku said as he sat next to Kagome and hugged his best friend.

"T-thank you…guys…for comforting me…" Kagome said glad that she has friends just like Sango and Miroku.

….

'Kagome was absent all week…I guess she must be that heartbroken…' InuYasha thought sadly. All this week he was hoping to see Kagome and tell her sorry and ask her to come back to him…but she was absent all week. 'You don't think she moved to another school? No, Kagome wouldn't do that…would she?'

InuYasha looked up from the ground and looked at who was walking behind him and he saw Sango walking with lots of papers in her arms.

'Hmmm, maybe I should go ask her if she moved to another school…' InuYasha thought as walked back.

"Hey Sango, can I ask you something?" InuYasha asked as he walked up to Sango.

Sango just ignored him and walked away.

'W-what's wrong with her?' InuYasha thought.

"Hey Sango, are you listening?"

"Humph…"

"Hey Sango, I need to ask you something important!"

Irritated with his voice, she finally spun around and faced InuYasha. "Look, you only have 30 seconds to ask me something, go…" Sango said with irritation in her voice.

"Alright, what I wanted to ask you is if Kagome moved to another school…she's been absent all week and I just thought…"

"No, she's fine…just sick…now, will you excuse me…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, sick, is she alright?"

"Why would you care? You broke my best friend's heart!"

"I didn't mean to break her heart!"

"Oh really, then explain what were those plans in your notebook to win her heart and to make Kikyo jealous!"

"I…Uh...Uh…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Sango said with anger in her eyes. "Now move aside jerk face…"

"No, wait! Can I please see Kagome?"

"No, I don't want her heartbroken ANYMORE, leave her alone from now on, she doesn't want ANYTHING to do with you!"

Sango pushed InuYasha out of the way and walked away, leaving a shocked InuYasha.

'She…she…doesn't want anything to do with me? Man…what have I done…she's been absent all week because of me…what…what have I done to the woman I love…'

InuYasha sighed sadly and walked home slowly.

….

"So InuYasha, are we on for our little study date?" Kikyo asked smirking.

"Oh…uh…yeah…sure…" InuYasha said looking away.

"What has been up with you lately? You've acting sad…"

"Nothing…just thinking…"

"Well…will a kiss from me help you think about me?"

Kikyo suddenly cupped InuYasha's cheek and kissed him in the lips. When she pulled away she gave him a smirk.

InuYasha just smiled a bit and looked away. Then InuYasha saw something he never would forget…Kagome down the hallway.

'K-Kagome is…back…' InuYasha thought happily. Kikyo noticed InuYasha's smile and looked to where he was looking at.

'Kagome,' Kikyo thought bitterly.

Kikyo then thought of a good plan to make Kagome stay away from InuYasha and for her to know that InuYasha was all hers. When Kagome was closed enough, he cupped InuYasha's cheek and kissed him more passionately. Kagome saw the kiss in the corner of her eye and took a quick glance. Kagome could feel a tear drop fall freely down her cheek and ran away.

When InuYasha saw Kagome run away, he quickly pushed Kikyo away and ran after her.

'Humph, why does he love her more than me? He finally got me and he's running after her!' Kikyo thought bitterly as she watched InuYasha run after Kagome.

"Kagome, wait up, please!" InuYasha called after Kagome.

Kagome heard InuYasha call after her, but ignored him and walked a little faster.

"Kagome, please, wait!" InuYasha called now running. He ran up in front of her and stopped her. "Kagome…please…look at me…"

InuYasha lifted up Kagome's chin to look into his eyes, but she moved her head down.

"Kagome…please…forgive me…I…I didn't mean to hurt you like that…you have to believe that…please Kagome….I want us to be together again…I want you in my arms…I want you by my side…I want you to be with me forever…please Kagome…."

Kagome shook her head slowly. "No…I…I…I can't trust you again…never…I'm sorry InuYasha…I…I really thought that you…actually cared about me…but I guess that was a lie…I'm sorry InuYasha…"

Kagome was about to walk away until InuYasha reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her in his arms in a tight embrace.

"Let me go…InuYasha…please…it's over…let me go…don't make this harder than it needs to be…let…me…go…"

"No…Kagome…I love you…I…I don't ever want to let you go…I love you too much…"

Kagome could feel lots of tears falling down her cheeks. InuYasha pushed Kagome against the lockers and looked into her teary eyes. He leaned down and kissed Kagome passionately. InuYasha wrapped her arms around her back and kissed her harder.

Kagome didn't return the kiss; instead, she just pushed InuYasha gently away.

"InuYasha…I'm sorry…I…I cannot trust you…ever again…I'm…sorry…just leave me alone…I…I don't ever want to see you again…"

InuYasha could feel tears now flowing down his cheeks. "No…Kagome…please…don't leave me…I love you…"

"No…you don't…you love Kikyo…just…leave me alone…"

Kagome pushed InuYasha and ran away while wiping her tears away.

'Damn…I really messed…' InuYasha thought as he hit his head against a locker. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…why did I ever make that plan…thanks to that stupid plan…' InuYasha wiped his tear away. 'I won't give up on you Kagome…I will do whatever it takes to take you back…to me…I promise…I won't give up on you…'

**End of chapter 10! Chapter 11 coming soon! Please Read and Review, makes me happy! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: The plan to get Kagome back

"So Kagome, are you feeling any better?" Sango asked one morning while walking to school.

"Yes…I'm alright…it's been a 2 weeks since InuYasha and I talked, I think I'm fine now…" Kagome said smiling.

"That's good to know…" Miroku said with a smile. "So, have you found your date for the dance tomorrow night?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Oh…I see…" Sango said sadly. "You know Kagome…you can always come with us if you want to…"

"No Sango…it's alright…you and Miroku should have fun…I'll be fine going by myself…"

"Are…are you sure Kagome?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…if you say so…"

Kagome sighed and looked down at the ground.

Sango and Miroku gave each other worried glances. Sango looked at Kagome and pat her on the back.

"Don't worry, Kagome…I'm sure someone will ask you ou-"

Sango was cut off when someone in front of them said, "Uh, hello Kagome…"

Kagome looked up at who was in front of her. Kagome saw a guy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh hello Hojo…" Kagome said smiling a bit.

"Hey Kagome, how you've been?" Hojo asked with a smile.

"Oh…I've been…okay…thanks for asking…"

"So…uh…Kagome…you know…I've been wondering…if you wanted to go to the dance tomorrow night?"

Kagome gasped but smiled. "Uh...sure…I'd love to…"

"Really, that's great!"

Kagome only smiled and nodded.

"Well, may I escort you to school?" Hojo asked holding out his hand for Kagome.

Kagome nodded and took his hand and walked with him to school.

…..

"Kikyo…we need to talk…" InuYasha said as he walked up to Kikyo.

"Hello InuYasha," Kikyo said while she wrapped her arms around InuYasha. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh…well…I want to talk about us…" InuYasha said as he unwrapped Kikyo's arms around his neck.

"What is it?"

InuYasha took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm…I'm breaking up with you…"

"W-wait, what, y-you just got me back and NOW YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME!"

"Yeah…I just don't think it's working out between you and me…I'm sorry…"

"Is it all because of that stupid Kagome? Huh, yeah, that's it, it's all because of Kagome, forget about her, she is nothing but a stupid girl that HAS no life and a ugly face, that is what she is!"

InuYasha got really angry hearing so he yelled, "SHUT UP, you don't know anything about Kagome! She is really sweet and she is not stupid, she is in fact smarter than you'll ever be and she is not a slut like you Kikyo! You don't understand her! Her father died and because of that, she has to take of her little brother and she has a mom that works all day, so shut up Kikyo, she is NOT you say she is!"

Kikyo just stood there in shock. Her shocked expression then turned into furious. "Fine, if you love her so much then why don't marry her!"

"I will!"

"Wait what!"

"Yes…I love her so much that I will marry her! I love her with all my heart…"

"Ugh, fine, be that way!"

With that said, Kikyo walked away full of anger.

'Yeah…I'm going to marry Kagome…I love her...yeah…I love her!' InuYasha thought.

"Yo bro, are you serious about marrying that goody-two-shoes?" Koga asked irritated.

"Yes, I am serious…"

"No bro, you're making the biggest mistake of your life! Don't do it!"

"Koga…if you don't like the idea, then I can't be your friend anymore!"

"Fine, fine, I understand that you love her…" Koga said. "So…what are you going to do to win her back?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Hey bro, I know…why don't you ask her to the dance tomorrow night?"

"Yeah…yeah I will, thank you Koga," InuYasha said smiling. "Be right back!"

With that said, InuYasha ran off to find Kagome.

'Hmmm, I wonder where Kagome is…' InuYasha thought as he was still running.

After a while of searching, he finally found Kagome.

"Hey Kag-" InuYasha stopped what he was saying when he saw Kagome with another guy.

"Uh…thanks Hojo for walking me to class…" Kagome said looking at the floor.

InuYasha growl when he looked at the boy that Kagome was with.

'Who is that guy and what is he doing with MY Kagome!' InuYasha thought bitterly.

"It's no problem Kagome…" Hojo said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed Kagome's cheek. "I'll see you later…"

After Hojo left, Kagome blushed and slowly touched her cheek then walked in class.

'There is NO way that guy is going to steal Kagome like that, she is mine and no one else's!' InuYasha thought clutching his fists. InuYasha sighed and looked down sadly.

"Oh look, the heartbreaker is sad!" Sango said crossing her arms. Noticing InuYasha's sad expression, she asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just saw Kagome with another guy and it just made me…mad…I mean…I still love her…with all my heart…I would do nothing to hurt like that…I broke up with Kikyo so I could be with her…"

Sango gasped. 'InuYasha just broke up with Kikyo…for Kagome?'

"Do…do you really love Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes…with all my heart…she's…everything to me…I…I don't ever want to hurt like that again…while I using her…I fell for her…I never thought I would but…I did…and…I love her…"

Sango frowned a little. 'I...I feel so bad for him…he really does love Kagome…'

Sango sighed and said, "Look…just…meet me after school at the school yard…I will help you out…"

InuYasha looked up and looked at Sango. "Really, thanks Sango!"

"It's no problem, just be there okay?"

InuYasha only smiled and nodded. Sango nodded as well and left for class.

…

"What, you're going to help him!" Miroku yelled.

"Come on Miroku, I felt bad for him plus he confessed that he really loved her!" Sango said.

"So, he could be lying!"

"Really, would he be lying if he broke up with Kikyo JUST for Kagome?"

Miroku gasped. "He broke up with Kikyo?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…." Miroku sighed and said, "Fine…I'll help him out..."

"Yes, thank you Miroku!"

Sango gave Miroku a quick peck in the cheek then stand to wait for InuYasha.

After a couple of minutes, InuYasha finally showed up.

"Hey Sango…" InuYasha greeted with a smile.

"Hey InuYasha…" both Sango and Miroku said with a smile.

"Okay InuYasha…you want Kagome back right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah…more than anything…I was going to ask her to marry me…"

Sango squealed in delight. "Oh my, gosh Kagome is going to be SO happy!"

"Yeah, but there's one problem…she's going to the dance with Hojo…" Miroku said.

"She's what!" InuYasha said in shock.

"Oh yeah…we can't let her fall in love with Hojo…"

Sango was trying to think of something until Miroku yelled out, "I got an idea!"

"What's your idea?" InuYasha asked.

"Alright, huddle up, I'm going to tell you…"

**End of chapter 11, chapter 12 coming soon! Next chapter will be the finale so be aware! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: I love you

"Oh honey, you look gorgeous!" exclaimed a rather happy Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome walked down the stairs with a beautiful purple dress that went down to her ankles. It was a strapless dress that has beautiful designs on it. Kagome's hair was tied up with a flower on her hair.

"Do…do you really think so?" Kagome asked rather shyly.

"Oh yes honey, I do…" Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

Soon, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Hojo…" Kagome said as she walked to the front door. When she opened the door, she saw Hojo in a black tux carrying a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Wow Kagome, you look…beautiful…" Hojo said with a smile.

Kagome flushed a little. "T-thank you…" Kagome said with a little blush still on her face.

"Alright, picture time, Kagome stand next to Hojo…" Mrs. Higurashi commanded. "Three, two, one, cheese!"

"Cheese." Both Kagome and Hojo said with a smile.

"Great picture you guys…" Mrs. Higurashi said with a bright smile.

"Come on Kagome, we don't want to be late for the dance…" Hojo said as he took Kagome's hand and led her to his car.

"Have fun you two!" Mrs. Higurashi called out.

Soon, Kagome and Hojo drove off to the dance.

….

"Are you sure the plan is going to work?" InuYasha asked nervously.

"Yes InuYasha…it is going to work, I'm sure of it…" Miroku said with a smile.

"We know Kagome will love it!" Sango said smiling as well.

"Okay…" InuYasha said smiling a bit.

After a couple minutes, they found Kagome walking in with Hojo. InuYasha blushed at how beautiful Kagome looked in the purple dress she was wearing.

'Kagome…looks…so…beautiful…' InuYasha thought blushing.

InuYasha growled at the sight of Hojo's arm around Kagome.

'He can't touch Kagome like that, only I can, she's mine!' InuYasha thought bitterly.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Sango asked curious at InuYasha's actions.

"Huh, oh…yeah I'm fine…" InuYasha said still glaring at Hojo.

"Well, me and Miroku are going to get punch, do you want some?" Sango asked.

"No…I'm fine…you guys go ahead…I'll stay here…" InuYasha said still looking at Hojo and Kagome.

"Oh well okay…"

With that said, Sango and Miroku left to get drinks.

"Hey InuYasha…" said someone behind InuYasha.

InuYasha turned around and saw Kikyo standing there with a smirk. Kikyo was wearing a tight black, strapless dress that goes up to her knees.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked a little irritated.

"I'm here…for you…" Kikyo said with a smirk still on her face. "I heard that Kagome didn't go to the dance with you…so…I was wondering if you wanted me back…this is your last offer…"

"Kikyo….listen….I'm never going out with you again…I'm sorry…I have someone else I love…"

"Ugh, why don't you love me anymore, all you ever think about is that stupid Kagome!"

"Because I LOVE her!"

"Ugh!"

With that said, Kikyo walked away.

InuYasha sighed in relief. 'Man…that girl is a pain…'

…

"Kagome,"

Kagome turned around and saw Sango walking up to her.

"Oh hey Sango, do you like the dance so far?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Kagome, there is something I want to show you…"

"Really, what is it?"

"You'll see, just close your eyes and no peeking."

Kagome just nodded and closed her eyes.

"Ok, I'm going to put a blindfold on so you don't peek alright?"

Kagome nodded once again and allowed Sango to blindfold her. Sango took Kagome's hand and secretly lead her the way.

…..

"InuYasha, are you ready?" Miroku asked walking up to him.

InuYasha turned his gaze away from Kagome and looked at Miroku. InuYasha just nodded.

Miroku nodded and walked up stage.

"Ahem, everyone, may I have your attention?" Miroku said in the microphone. Everyone quiet down and looked at Miroku.

"Everyone, my friend wants something to say…" Miroku turned his head away from the crowd and looked at InuYasha telling him to get up here.

'I hope this works…'

Miroku then turned his gaze at Sango telling her it's time to bring Kagome up stage. Sango nodded and lead Kagome up stage.

"Sango, what's going on?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nothing…just hold on…the surprise is coming…"

Kagome just sighed and stayed quiet.

"Here InuYasha," Miroku said as he passed the microphone to InuYasha. "Good luck."

"Thanks Miroku…"

Miroku nodded and left the stage.

"Alright Kagome, I'm going to unblindfold you…ready?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Sango took off the blindfold and went off stage.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw InuYasha standing right in front of her with a microphone in his hand. Kagome turned to her right and saw the crowd staring at them.

"InuYasha…what…am I…doing here?" Kagome asked looking away from him.

"To tell you this…" InuYasha said as he walked closer to Kagome. Once he got close enough, he started speaking to the microphone.

"Kagome Higurashi…I'm sorry for hurting you…never in my life had I ever felt so lonely without a person a care about…at first I used you to take someone back…but…during the time we spent together…I learned that…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…I can't live without you…I love you…Kagome…"

"Awww," The crowd said lovingly.

"Kagome…can you ever forgive me?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome just stood there for a second then smiled. "Yes…" Kagome said with a smile.

InuYasha smiled and hugged Kagome.

"Awww," The crowd said once again.

"And Kagome…there is something I was meaning to tell you for a long time…" InuYasha said with a smile. Kagome gasped when InuYasha knelt down in front of her and took out a ring. "Kagome Higurashi…will you marry me after we graduate from high school?"

Kagome felt tears of joy roll down her face. "Yes, I will marry you…" Kagome then hugged InuYasha. InuYasha gladly hugged her back with a smile on his face. InuYasha pulled away slightly to look into each other's eyes and kiss. The crowd clapped and cheered.

After a while of holding each other, InuYasha and Kagome went off stage, holding hands.

Miroku and Sango smiled at each other and left the two love birds alone.

"InuYasha…I…I can't believe you did this…all for me!" Kagome said smiling. "…But what about Hojo?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him…I guess he already moved on…" InuYasha and Kagome looked at where Hojo was at and saw him with a girl. Kagome only smiled and looked at InuYasha.

"Kagome…I would do anything for you…I love you…very much…" InuYasha said with a smile and placed a kiss on top of Kagome's head.

Kagome only smiled and hugged InuYasha. "I love you…InuYasha…"

"I love you…Kagome…"

With that said, InuYasha and Kagome kissed and continued to hold each other.

'I found my fairytale ending…all I had to do…was trust my heart…'

**The end! **

**Well that's the story, I hope you liked it! I'm sure going to miss writing it, but I had fun! Please tell ALL your friends about this story, thanks for reading! :D**

**(Oh, and Kikyo is doing really well…in a hole! Hahaha!) **


End file.
